


snow is smiling

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “It snowed last night,” Patrick whispers, voice rough from sleep in a way that would’ve made David shiver if he weren’t still on the cusp of sleep. “Power’s out, and the roads haven’t been cleared yet.”





	snow is smiling

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 prompt: snow
> 
> Title is from I'm Ready to Move On / Wild Heart Reprise by Bleachers feat. Yoko Ono

David wakes three times. 

The first time is to the sound of Patrick’s phone alarm announcing the unbearably early hour his fiancé insists on waking up, and to the feeling of lips pressed in a hurried kiss to his forehead.

The second time is to a burst of cold as the sheets are pulled back again, quickly replaced by Patrick’s solid warmth wrapping around him again. David cracks an eye open, staring at Patrick with a squinted eye.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles. Not that David isn’t thrilled by the prospect of falling back asleep in his fiancé’s arms until a much more reasonable hour, but it isn’t like Patrick to break routine like this. Especially when breaking said routine impacts opening the store on time.

“It snowed last night,” Patrick whispers, voice rough from sleep in a way that would’ve made David shiver if he weren’t still on the cusp of sleep. “Power’s out, and the roads haven’t been cleared yet.”

David hums, closing his eyes again. “Good thing I have you to keep me warm, then,” he says as he scoots closer to rest his head on Patrick’s chest, enjoying the feeling of his steady heartbeats.

“You’re sappy in the morning,” Patrick murmurs, but David’s already mostly asleep.

The third time is to Patrick running his fingers through David’s hair and pressing soft kisses to his forehead, his cheek, the base of his neck. David tries to groan at being woken up, but Patrick’s ministrations feel so good it comes out more as a hum.

“What time is it?” he asks, keeping his eyes shut.

Patrick presses a kiss to David’s eyelid, the one not pressed deep into the pillow. “Just after 10,” he says. “Power’s still out, so I think we’re snowed in for the day.”

“And you’re waking me up for a third time because…?”

Patrick chuckles. “I figured you’d need to eat at some point, but I’m happy to let you sleep all day instead.”

David opens his eyes, sitting up quickly. “I didn’t say _ that.” _ Patrick laughs and he glares, but the heat in his own expression quickly turns to a pout as the cold air of the apartment settles around him. “It’s cold,” he whines, wrapping his arms around himself and burrowing back into the sheets.

“I know, baby,” Patrick says, rubbing David’s back through his cocoon of sheets. “But, as you said this morning, you have me to keep you warm.”

“Mm, did I say that, though?”

“You did,” Patrick says. “Come on, David. Put on your warmest sweater and grab all the blankets, and I’ll make us some breakfast.” He gives David’s shoulder a squeeze through the covers and then he’s off the bed. David hears him rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen and groans when his own stomach rumbles at the thought of food.

_ Betrayed by my own body, _ he thinks.

He joins Patrick in the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing the thickest, softest sweater he has and with two fleece blankets draped over his shoulders. There’s a couple of eggs sitting on the counter, waiting to be cracked, and a skillet on the stove. Patrick is still digging through one of the drawers as David approaches.

“How are you going to cook eggs if the power is out, exactly?” David asks.

“Like this,” Patrick says, closing the drawer triumphantly and holding up a lighter. “The stove is gas, so we can light it with this.”

David raises an eyebrow skeptically, willing himself not to take a concerned step back. If there’s anyone David trusts to work with gas and an open flame, it’s his hyper capable fiancé, but still. “Is that safe?” he asks too late as Patrick’s already opening the gas line. Seconds later, the burner lights up with a ring of blue colored flame. Patrick turns and grins.

David’s mouth is suddenly dry. “Is it weird that that was incredibly hot?”

“Told you I’d keep you warm,” Patrick says, winking as David throws his head back in a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
